


Uncle Coop

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper babysits Charlie one night while Blaine and Sebastian have a date night, and it's totally noticeable the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Coop

"Okay, so her bedtime is nine o'clock and she won't sleep without Mr. Owl and Flounder and Max have already been walked so you don't have to worry about them and…" Blaine continued to ramble on and on as he fixed his bow tie, walking backwards towards the front door, where Sebastian was waiting.

"Little brother, calm down." Cooper said, waving Blaine out the door before picking Charlie up and placing her on his hip. "Me and squirt junior here have got things under control. Right squirt?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded. "Right, uncle Coop!"

Blaine grinned at the two, shaking his head. "Okay, okay, okay." He nodded, going over and kissing Charlie's cheek. "Be good." He said, looking at her and then to Cooper. "Both of you."

Charlie and Cooper looked at each other and then back to Blaine with innocent eyes. "We're always good!"

"Pfft." Blaine rolled his eyes, turning to walk towards Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed out loud."You two can't behave when me and Blaine are  _around_."

"Remember Christmas Eve when we made Santa's cookies?"

" I'm worried about what you'll do _alone_." Sebastian added, slipping his arm around Blaine's.

Cooper scoffed. "Oh please! Charlie's the one who started it with the flour!"

Blaine and Sebastian both gave him a look.

Sighing heavily, Cooper shook his head, looking at Charlie. "Say 'bye daddies'." He said, waving at them.

"Bye daddies!" Charlie repeated, also waving.

Cooper chuckled, placing Charlie down. "Okay squirt junior! Ever heard of a little show called NCIS?" Charlie just shook her head.

"This is  _such_  a bad idea." Sebastian mumbled as they left the apartment, shaking his head.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Blaine nodded, pulling Sebastian into the elevator with him. "Cooper practically raised me and look how well I turned out." He scrunched his nose.

Sebastian looked at Blaine, grinning. "Oh, well  _now_  I'm really worried." He took a step closer to Blaine.

Blaine giggled softly, biting his lip. "Shut up, you like me." He said, tugging on Sebastian's shirt, pulling him closer as he backed up against the elevator wall.

"Mmmm not one bit." Sebastian murmured softly, pressing a very soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Humming happily against his husband's lips, Blaine placed his hands one Sebastian's hips. "Sucks that you're stuck with me forever then, huh?" He teased, looking up with a grin.

"Absolutely horrible." Sebastian said affectionately before kissing Blaine yet again.

….

After a long romantic evening of acting like they were newlyweds again-making out in the car, stopping at Sebastian's office because he had left his wallet, they left there not before Blaine bent Sebastian over his desk and took him, and then borderline inappropriate behavior at dinner-they came home. They stumbled into the apartment, still holding onto each other and kissing each other. It was nice, you know, how their passion never dimmed as the years went on. They were still so in love with each other and still so addicted to each other. If anything, it got stronger.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned softly as Sebastian pushed him against the door once they were in, capturing his lips in a needy kiss.

Sebastian smiled, chuckling softly, biting Blaine's bottom lip hard. "Shhhh."

Blaine had a tight grip on Sebastian's shirt and he pulled him closer. "I need you." He whined, rolling his hips forward.

Sebastian swallowed a low groan and kissed Blaine again, Blaine's words sending a shiver throughout his body. "Mm, don't worry baby. I'll take care of you." He whispered softly, letting his kisses trail to Blaine's jaw. "Go tell your tell your brother to leave and I'll be waiting for you." He groaned very softly this time as he rolled his hips against Blaine's.

Blaine bit his lip hard, panting softly as Sebastian kissed his jaw. "O-okay." He whimpered. All too soon, Sebastian pulled away, but not without one more kiss. Blaine licked his lips as he watched his husband saunter down the hallway, slowly taking off his shirt in the process, teasing Blaine. "Mm." Blaine grunted, lifting himself off of the door and hurrying into the living room. "Cooper get out." He said in a rushed tone as he came around the corner. He stopped in his tracks, a grin spreading across his face.

Cooper was on the couch with Charlie sprawled out on his chest, both of them passed out. Blaine chuckled softly as he got closer because not only were they both wearing tiaras, but both Cooper and Charlie's faces were covered in Charlie's play makeup and the bright red lipstick her auntie Santana had given her. Blaine just shook his head as he pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over them. "Wow." He leaned down to press a kiss to Charlie's cheek before turning off the lights and going off into the bedroom where he found his almost completely naked husband waiting for him on their bed.

"Ohhh look at you." Blaine murmured softly, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"I'd rather you not just look." Sebastian smirked.

Chuckling softly, Blaine went over to the bed, crawling up on it to hover over Sebastian, kissing him softly. "Mm, I love you."

"Love you, more." Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's lips, tugging his shirt out of his pants. "Is your brother gone?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's chin. "He's passed out on the couch with Charlie sleeping on his chest. It's the cutest thing."

Sebastian giggled softly as Blaine kissed him, shaking his head, unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "How cliche."

Blaine just chuckled, nodding. "I know."

It didn't take long for things to heat up again and soon Blaine was completely undressed and begging for more.

….

"Daddy! Daddy can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease have ice cream?" Charlie whined a little louder than necessary, hopping up and down on the couch next to Sebastian while he was looking over some papers from work.

"No, Charlie, you haven't even had lunch yet." He said, looking up at her. "And stop bouncing on the couch,  _Blaine_." He chuckled.

She sighed heavily, letting the ice cream topic go, but still bouncing as she changed the subject. "DID YOU KNOW that EVERY STEP a GIRAFFE TAKES is FIFTEEN feet?!" She said loudly, pointing to to Sebastian when she said 'you' and then to her foot when she said 'feet'.

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "I did not know that."

"AND did you know that their NECK weighs like a GAZILLION pounds?!"

Sebastian laughed, looking up at her from his papers again. "Really? A  _gazillio_ n? That much?"

She stopped bouncing, looking at him with a very serious look, nodding. "A  _GAZILLION_ , DADDY!" She said, pointing at him.

He winced just a little at the volume of her voice, raising an eyebrow at her when she pointed at him, but he didn't say anything."I thought it was a only a bazillion pounds! Wow, princess. You're  _really_  smart." He grinned, crinkling his nose at her.

She crinkled her nose right back, looking just like Blaine, as she continued to hop up and down on the couch. Her mind was already off giraffes and onto something else and Sebastian was focusing back in on his papers. Well, at least he tried. Charlie was so energetic today and she was talking so loud, and she was going on and on about something. He focused back in on her, looking up at her, pushing his glasses to his head.

"Charlie, why are you talking  _SO_  loud?" He finally asked.

"DADDY THIS IS SERIOUS! A MAN IN A DRESS IS DEAD!" She hollered, jumping off of the couch and pointing at him.

He just raised his eyebrows at her.

Blaine, who was in the kitchen making lunch, listening to everything going on in the living room, busted out laughing.

"What in the world…?" Sebastian whispered under his breath as he watched his daughter.

Charlie giggled softly, before switching scenes. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh no! They got me!" She clutched her stomach. "Bleghhh!" She moaned and groaned, letting her tongue hang out as she fell all over the room. Blaine made it into the living room just in time to see her collapse to the floor.

He continued to laugh as he clapped his hands, looking at Sebastian who was looking at him like he and his daughter were both crazy. "What just happened?" He asked.

Charlie jumped up from the floor. "Uncle Coop taught be how to be a great actor, daddy!" She grinned before curtsying.

"Oh is that so?" He raised his eyebrow, looking at her.

"Mmhmm! Pointing, TALKING LOUD and not making eye contact are the keys to success!" She said, pointing at him. "AND he told me about when he auditioned to be in TRANSFORMERS.  _TRANSFORMERS_ , daddy!" She said, like it was the greatest thing.

"Woah, no way!" He grinned at her, winking at Blaine.

"UH HUH!" She nodded excitedly "I want to be an actor JUST like Uncle Cooper!"

Blaine just shook his head, giggling. "Okay, okay, my little actress. Lunch is ready."

Charlie gasped slightly. "Yay!" She clapped before taking off into the kitchen.

" _Wha_ t. Was.  _That_." Sebastian asked, looking at Blaine, laughing.

Blaine busting out laughing again, shaking his head. "Ohhhh,  _that_ ….that's Cooper Anderson." He sighed, laughing still. "I see he's still using that NCIS scene to teach acting.."

"Oh my god." Sebastian, chuckled, shaking his head before looking back at the papers in front of him.

"Heyy, no, no. No more work." Blaine said, taking the papers away from Sebastian and placing them on the coffee table before straddling his lap.

"But Blaine.." Sebastian started to protest.

"No buts." Blaine said sternly before smiling at him. "It's lunchtime. Family time. Work later." He slipped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Mmm," Sebastian hummed, placing his hands on Blaine's sides. "Well you are very persuasive, Mr. Smythe."

"I learn from the best." Blaine crinkled his nose.

Sebastian chuckled softly, kissing his husband once more as Charlie yelled something about Megatron and started making shooting noises. Raising his eyebrows, Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's mouth, chuckling, "Your brother is never watching her again.

Blaine just shook his head, giggling softly as he kissed Sebastian once more.


End file.
